Crash and Burn
by I-chan
Summary: 186 A.C. Tutti conosciamo la tragedia della Chiesa di Maxwell... ma ancora nessuno qui ha pensato di raccontare un'altra vicenda che ha segnato profondamente la vita del nostro Duo...


__

Disclaimer: se qualcuno dei proprietari di Gundam Wing leggesse anche solo qualche fanfiction di tanto in tanto, a quest'ora avrebbero già provveduto almeno a migliorare il personaggio di Relena. Ma visto che apparentemente non è loro abitudine… è davvero necessario dire che Duo, Heero, Wu-chan e gli altri non sono di mia proprietà…?

__

Warnings: bè… oltre al fatto che questa è la mia prima fanfic – siete avvertiti – non saprei cos'altro dire… stranamente, non c'è nemmeno da segnalare la presenza di yaoi… a meno che qualche pervertito non pensi che ci possa essere qualcosa di quel tipo tra Duo e Solo, ma... ew! Sono dei bambini!! …e comunque, per quanto mi riguarda, l'anima gemella di Duo è Heero. ^^ Oh, e giusto per mettere le cose in chiaro… questa è una songfic costruita sulle note di 'Crash and Burn' dei Savage Garden… per la verità ho già trovato una fanfic in inglese di questa canzone, ma… la mia storia è completamente diversa, quindi non credo importi! ^_^ Le parole sono tradotte… liberamente.

****

CRASH AND BURN

__

by I-chan

**********

__

Quando ti senti completamente solo

E il mondo ti ha voltato le spalle

**********

"Torna qui, piccolo ammasso di lerciume!!"

L'ammasso di lerciume in questione si girò per un attimo – senza fermarsi – e cercò di accelerare il passo, preso dal panico alla vista del corpulento mercante che gli stava correndo dietro da più di dieci minuti, senza accennare a rallentare. Dannazione! Ma non voleva proprio darsi per vinto? Ormai era piuttosto lontano dal suo negozio, e qualsiasi altro ladruncolo nelle vicinanze avrebbe potuto approfittare della ghiotta occasione offerta dalla sua assenza per sgraffignare ben più di cinque mele, vista la completa e totale inerzia che la moglie del mercante sembrava dimostrare se lasciata da sola in negozio. Lui invece non c'era proprio verso di levarselo di torno! 

Il bambino strinse i denti. Se fosse stato parte di una delle bande del quartiere, a quest'ora avrebbe già abbandonato le mele, tanto non sarebbe servito che come diversivo, e sarebbe saltato oltre una delle recinzioni che circondavano il cantiere all'angolo, ormai inattivo da quasi tre anni. Ah! Come se il governo avesse abbastanza soldi da dedicare a opere di costruzione… quando non ce n'erano nemmeno abbastanza per importare prodotti alimentari dalle altre colonie o dalla Terra. Purtroppo – oops! Stupide mele… - al momento non era certo il membro ideale che ogni banda di ladri sogna in segreto. Non brillava in velocità - prova evidente il fatto che un mercante di mezza età stava rapidamente guadagnando terreno su di lui… accidenti, che tenacia! – e non aveva nemmeno una grande forza fisica. L'unico lato positivo erano le sue dimensioni… che gli permettevano di sgusciare facilmente anche in breccie molto strette negli edifici più diroccati della città o di nascondersi nei luoghi più impensati. Ma… ahimè. Questo da solo non bastava per guadagnarsi un posto in una banda. 

E non far parte di una banda, su L2, significava non avere molte probabilità di sopravvivenza, almeno secondo i suoi standards.

Stremato e consapevole di non poter resistere ancora a lungo, il bambino continuò comunque a correre, e trasalì quando sentì qualcosa passargli sibilando a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio destro. Gli occhi gli si spalancarono. Una pietra! Aveva forse intenzione di lapidarlo?! Non aveva preso che cinque stupide mele!! 

Un'altra pietra lo colpì al polpaccio; sussultò, ma continuò a correre. Soffocò un grido quando un'altra ancora lo colpì alla spalla, ma non si fermò.

Purtroppo, una pietra volò più in alto delle altre, e immediatamente respirare gli si fece difficile, e la necessità di correre gli sembrò di colpo secondaria rispetto all'improvviso, irresistibile desiderio di stendersi giù… le gambe gli si fecero molli, e pochi secondi dopo era a terra, la vista annebbiata e la testa che pulsava. Cercò disperatamente di rialzarsi e di localizzare le mele, sfuggitegli di mano durante la caduta, ma un dolore insopportabile si fece immediatamente sentire tra sue le tempie, e d'improvviso le ragioni per cui doveva rimettersi in piedi e andarsene il più in fretta possibile non gli furono più tanto chiare.

Il mercante lanciò un grido di trionfo e cominciò ad avvicinarsigli.

**********

__

Ti prego, dammi un momento

Per domare il tuo cuore così selvaggio

**********

"Ehi, ragazzino, alzati!"

Il bambino alzò lentamente gli occhi, ma non riuscì a distinguere nulla, se non una vaga sagoma scura china su di lui e dei suoni ovattati che avrebbero potuto essere mugolii di dolore. O almeno, questo fu quello che riuscì a mettere insieme nella sua confusione, prima che il suo braccio fosse strattonato con forza verso l'alto e la testa gli esplodesse di dolore. Prima di capire bene cosa stesse succedendo, era in piedi e correva di nuovo, tirato per un braccio da quella che ancora gli appariva solo come una sagoma scura. Mentre cercava di stare in qualche modo dietro all'altro e di non incespicare, la parte della sua mente ancora in uno stato di semi-coscienza lo informò distrattamente che il mercante era sempre al loro inseguimento. E zoppicava leggermente.

Il brusco rallentare della figura davanti a lui e un braccio attorno alla vita furono il solo avvertimento che ebbe prima di essere scaraventato oltre la recinzione dell'area lavori abbandonata e di finire nuovamente a terra con un tonfo sordo, immerso in ogni tipo di detriti polverosi e materiali per la costruzione. Subito fu costretto ad alzarsi, e l'altro riprese a trascinarlo dietro di sé. La scabrosità del terreno e le frequenti pozze di fango nelle quali finì per impantanarsi fino alle ginocchia, senza contare gli urli secchi e adirati del mercante che gli giungevano sporadicamente all'orecchio, erano un segno evidente che avevano superato anche la barricata di macchinari inutilizzati che tappezzavano l'area all'interno. Ma come? Non se ne era nemmeno reso conto… Ma ecco che dovevano essere usciti dal cantiere. L'aria era meno soffocante – bè… relativamente. Su L2 l'aria è soffocante sempre e comunque, in qualsiasi stagione e in qualsiasi luogo ci si trovi – e il terreno più sgombro. Il bambino cercò invano di analizzare i dintorni, tentando di capire in che parte della città si trovasse. Tutto inutile. Il mal di testa che si era impadronito di lui non gli permetteva di concentrarsi su di nulla per più di dieci secondi… cosa accidenti gli fosse successo, chi fosse questo strano tipo che non faceva che trainarlo di qua e di là… 

E proprio parlando del diavolo, dov'era andato a finire, in ogni caso? 

La risposta a quella domanda gli arrivò immediatamente. Il suo salvatore lo afferrò per il colletto della maglietta e lo sollevò lungo una superficie liscia e untuosa, per poi farlo ricadere in un mucchio di oggetti non meglio identificati di varia misura e consistenza. Di colpo si fece buio. Il bambino scosse la testa, smarrito, ma gli bastò un momento per capire esattamente dove si trovasse. Chiunque sia vissuto sulle strade di L2 saprebbe riconoscere a occhi chiusi posti del genere, anche senza l'aiuto dell'odore. Rifiuti. Una cassonetto. Si zittì istintivamente sentendo i rumori prodotti dal mercante che ancora cercava di raggiungerli bypassando il cantiere… non che stesse facendo poi tanto rumore anche prima, ma adesso non si sarebbe davvero potuto sentire un fiato nel vicolo dove i due fuggitivi erano nascosti. Riconoscendo vagamente la figura del loro inseguitore che si avvicinava attraverso il coperchio semiaperto del cassonetto, il bambino e il suo compagno si accovacciarono quanto più possibile al di sopra dei rifiuti e aspettarono che la loro 'vittima' si stancasse e decidesse finalmente di rinunciare alla caccia. 

Conoscendo il tipo, ci sarebbe voluto parecchio, sospirò internamente il bambino. Ma almeno adesso poteva riposarsi. Ricacciare indietro il fiatone e gli spasmi di stanchezza e continuare imperterrito a correre, senza contare i vari colpi che aveva preso e l'aspra camminata attraverso il cantiere, gli avevano portato via ogni forza che gli rimaneva. E nonostante il mal di testa, cominciava ad avere molto sonno…

Slap!

La testa gli esplose di nuovo di dolore dopo il sonoro schiaffo che gli aveva assestato il compagno, e le tempie presero a pulsargli ancora più forte di prima. 

"Non addormentarti, idiota! Ti sei preso un sasso in testa e sei pieno di sangue, se dormi adesso non ti svegli più!" Il tutto gli arrivò alle orecchie come un bisbiglio ovattato, bè, molto probabilmente chiunque l'avesse aiutato stava davvero bisbigliando, vista la presenza del mercante. O se n'era andato? Il bambino cercò di calmare il dolore respirando quanto più profondamente possibile, poi, senza fare rumore, si avvicinò all'orlo del cassonetto e sbirciò fuori. 

Merda. Ancora lì. 

Si accasciò di nuovo sui rifiuti ed esalò lentamente il respiro che aveva trattenuto mentre sbirciava fuori. Gli occhi cominciarono a richiuderglisi. 

Ma gli si riaprirono di scatto e un urlo soffocato gli uscì dalla gola quando il compagno gli strattonò i capelli con violenza. Subito dopo gli piazzò una mano sulla bocca per impedirgli di emettere altri lamenti. Comunque, il mercante non sembrava essersi accorto di niente. Il cassonetto doveva avere trattenuto il rumore.

Ancora in subbuglio per colpa della nuova vampata di dolore, il bambino non era davvero nelle condizioni di riconoscere un semplice gesto d'aiuto da un attacco deliberato. Con le tempie che gli pulsavano e le lacrime agli occhi, si voltò adirato verso il suo salvatore e cercò di comporre il suo viso tramite gli sprazzi di chiarezza che i suoi occhi ogni tanto gli regalavano.

Abbronzato… occhi rossi. Rossi? Una piccola cicatrice… capelli… neri? Il bambino scosse la testa. Con quel buio non si vedeva a un tiro di sputo. Ma il ragazzo che aveva davanti – sì, era decisamente un ragazzo – anche se molto più grande di lui… undici anni, forse, considerato che lui doveva averne circa cinque o sei – non sembrava essersi accorto minimamente della sua rabbia, ed era ancora intento a scrutare all'esterno del cassonetto, non percependo nient'altro che il pericolo ancora vicino.

Improvvisamente il ragazzo si lasciò cadere sui rifiuti di fianco a lui, e gli avrebbe certamente fatto prendere un colpo se in quel momento non fosse stato così poco recettivo agli eventi esterni. Dall'atteggiamento relativamente rilassato che assunse, il bambino dedusse che il mercante doveva finalmente essersene andato. Non che lui fosse in grado di muoversi.

Accidenti.

Nel suo stato di confusione, il bambino non potè che concentrarsi su quello che il suo corpo gli comunicava. Dolore… prurito… caldo… fame…

Di colpo i suoi occhi, che avevano di nuovo cominciato a chiudersi, si spalancarono completamente e cominciarono a roteare in tutte le direzioni, analizzando il contenuto del cassonetto.

Girare la testa sarebbe probabilmente stato più utile, ma la testa si rifiutava di collaborare. 

Nel momento in cui il suo sguardo si posò per caso sul ragazzo, si accorse che l'altro lo stava fissando divertito.

Lui gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

L'altro sollevò le mani. In qualche modo era riuscito a raccogliere tutte le mele che gli erano cadute prima, senza perderne nemmeno una.

Le sopracciglia del bambino minacciarono di superargli la linea dei capelli. Ma come era riuscito a scavalcare una recinzione, scappare attraverso un cantiere, arrampicarsi in un cassonetto, il tutto con appresso un peso praticamente morto, senza lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno una piccola parte del suo bottino?

Il ragazzo gli lanciò un altro sorriso divertito.

"Ehi. Io sono Solo. E tu?"

**********

__

So che ti senti come se le pareti ti stessero schiacciando

È difficile trovare sollievo

**********

"Che c'è?" chiese infine il bambino, spazientito, mentre cercava di lavarsi via il sangue con l'acqua semi-pulita di una fontana stagnante lì vicino. Era stato il ragazzo a portarlo alla fontana, visto che lui non conosceva granchè questa parte della città, e da allora non aveva smesso un attimo di fissarlo in silenzio mentre si puliva come meglio poteva.

L'altro piegò leggermente la testa, gli occhi staccandosi da lui e andandosi a posare su un qualche punto imprecisato alla sua sinistra. "Come sei riuscito a prendere quelle mele, da solo? Quel tipo non si allontana un attimo dal suo negozio, è impossibile riuscire a fregargli qualcosa a meno che qualcuno non lo distragga per te."

Il bambino sbuffò, roteando gli occhi verso l'alto. Il mal di testa era diminuito, e la vista gli era ormai tornata completamente. Non era la prima volta che si prendeva botte simili, ma era certamente stata la sua prima esperienza con un tentativo di lapidazione. "Non è stata poi così dura! È bastato fare un po' di scena. Mi sono avvicinato correndo, e lui naturalmente mi si è subito parato davanti. A quel punto mi sono fermato di colpo, fingendo di essere terrorizzato da qualcosa dietro di lui, e quello scemo si è subito girato, pensando di avere avuto un colpo di fortuna e di essersi trovato a portata di mano qualche soldato a cui denunciare il tentato furto. È bastato un attimo per afferrare qualcosa!" Il bambino sorrise divertito ripensando all'espressione del mercante quando si era girato e non aveva visto un'anima, a parte sua moglie, che lo fissava senza espressione. "La parte più difficile, in realtà, è stata la fuga…" In quel momento si rese improvvisamente conto della figura che doveva avere fatto. Cadere per terra in quel modo indecoroso, e doversi addirittura fare trascinare perché non aveva neppure la forza di correre! E il tutto davanti a uno che era chiaramente un ladro molto esperto, vista la prontezza che aveva dimostrato nell'accaparrarsi il suo bottino! Il viso gli divenne paonazzo, e lui si girò di scatto, cercando di evitare qualsiasi contatto visivo con il compagno.

Il ragazzo riportò gli occhi sul bambino mentre mimava la sua avventura, e continuò a fissarlo anche quando si fermò di colpo e si voltò improvvisamente verso la fontana, ricominciando a pulirsi con l'acqua sudicia di una delle poche pozze ancora piene di L2. Il clima della colonia era terribilmente secco, e non aveva fatto che peggiorare con il recente malfunzionamento dei regolatori termici, che della colonia controllavano tutto, dalle stagioni alle pioggie. Ormai non pioveva più da settimane, e l'acqua scarseggiava più che mai, ma il governo non possedeva abbastanza fondi per riparare i regolatori. O forse ne aveva, ma non era interessato a investirli i qualcosa che non avrebbe fruttato un guadagno personale per i suoi componenti. L2 non era chiamata la 'culla dei criminali' delle colonie per niente, dopotutto.

Il ragazzo sorrise. Quella del bambino di fronte a lui era stata un'idea stupida e infantile, che personalmente avrebbe senza dubbio scartato anche nell'improbabile caso che gli fosse venuta in mente. Troppo semplice per essere sicura, non avrebbe potuto essere altro che una garanzia di finire il prigione in meno di cinque minuti. Eppure… lo sguardo continuò a seguire i movimenti del bambino, tanto piccolo da non arrivare neppure al bordo della fontana, e costretto a raccogliere manciate d'acqua da sopra di lui per poi gettarsele sul viso e sulla testa, riempiendosi la maglietta di sangue e altro sudiciume, ma facendo del suo meglio per eliminare eventuali pericoli d'infezione dalla ferita che aveva sul capo. 

"Di certo ha del fegato." sussurrò mentre si avvicinava al bambino, che al momento stava borbottando alcune imprecazioni scelte che avrebbero probabilmente scioccato qualsiasi persona per bene, anche se pronunciate da un adulto fatto e finito. "O era disperato."

Il bambino si voltò quando sentì i passi cauti dell'altro sul selciato dietro di lui, e smise di botto di lavarsi, pronto alla fuga al primo movimento sospetto del ragazzo. Il fatto che l'avesse salvato una volta non significava che non l'avrebbe tradito la volta dopo; la sicurezza non era mai troppa quando facevi questa vita. Sempre guardingo, non vide però motivo di scappare quando l'altro gli raccolse i capelli e cominciò a pulirgli le ultime traccie di sangue dalla testa. Il bambino iniziò a rilassarsi. Dopotutto, il ragazzo non aveva un aspetto minaccioso, e non sembrava avere cattive intenzioni. Inoltre, pensò lui mentre si lasciava bagnare la ferita, aveva uno strano odore… che riusciva persino a superare gli strati di sporcizia di cui era ricoperto. Sapeva di… calore… e di morte… 

"Non mi hai ancora risposto."

"…ah?"

"Il tuo nome. Come chiami?"

Non rispose. Non avrebbe saputo cosa dire. Certo, probabilmente l'altro non gli stava chiedendo come l'avessero chiamato i suoi genitori: fra gli orfani che popolavano le strade di L2, era raro che qualcuno ricordasse qualcosa della propria famiglia, tantomeno il proprio nome. E anche quelli che lo ricordavano, il più delle volte ne sceglievano un altro con cui farsi chiamare, per non essere continuamente costretti a pensare a ciò che avevano un tempo avuto ma che avevano ormai perso per sempre. Lui… non aveva avuto molti contatti con altre persone, finora. In tutta sincerità, non aveva mai pensato a come farsi chiamare, per il semplice motivo che non c'era nessuno che avesse bisogno di chiamarlo o di rivolgersi a lui… quindi, perché preoccuparsi di qualcosa di cui non aveva bisogno?

Alla fine, si decise per un non-compromettente "Non sono affari tuoi".

Il ragazzo sorrise di nuovo, ma stavolta aveva una tinta amara. O forse non era stata che un'impressione, riflettè il bambino, perché pochi secondi dopo l'altro si era rialzato, e il suo viso era nuovamente quel misto di serenità e monelleria che l'avevano fin da subito caratterizzato, senza alcun segno di amarezza di alcun tipo.

"Vorrà dire che d'ora in poi ti chiamerò 'ragazzino'" rise il ragazzo.

Il bambino alzò un sopracciglio. "D'ora in poi?" 

L'altro si voltò e cominciò ad allontanarsi, limitandosi a rispondere, con una semplicità e una spontaneità quasi spaventose, "Mi piaci. Penso che ti porterò a casa".

"……..cosa?!"

Il suono delle risate del ragazzo riempì il vicolo nel quale si trovavano, e in breve il bambino era alle sue calcagna, incredulo e irritato, ma incapace di fermare le sue gambe mentre continuavano a seguire quello strano personaggio che in così poco tempo gli aveva fatto abbassare difese che portava ormai da più di cinque anni.

**********

__

E la gente sa essere così fredda

**********

"E questa sarebbe la tua casa?" chiese il bambino, fissando il magazzino abbandonato che si trovava davanti ai suoi occhi con uno sguardo incredulo. "Ma… è grandissimo! Non è possibile che un posto così grande non sia stato già dichiarato proprietà di una delle bande!"

Il ragazzo sogghignò. "Ma diventa possibile, se una banda pensa che il magazzino sia proprietà dell'altra, e viceversa!"

Il bambino non si mosse, senza parole. Molti anni dopo, un altro ragazzo dai capelli scuri e dagli occhi color cobalto avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cifra per riuscire a replicare questo rarissimo e miracoloso fenomeno… ma questa è un'altra storia, e andrà raccontata un'altra volta.

Voltandosi in direzione del ragazzo, il bambino fu preso dal panico nel vedere che l'altro stava già entrando nel magazzino. 

"Ehi! Ehi, tu! Sbaglio o avevi detto che avevi intenzione di lasciarmi… stare con te per un po'…!" Il bambino strinse i denti, furioso con se stesso per essersi lasciato cadere tanto in basso da elemosinare un luogo dove stare. Era davvero così disperato? Un sospiro. Sì, lo sono. Deglutendo il suo orgoglio, riprese a parlare. "Se… hai una banda? Perché io non so…"

Il compagno scosse la testa, esasperato. "Ragazzino, vuoi calmarti? Sembra quasi che tu sia sul punto di entrare in un covo di lupi. E non chiamarmi 'tu'. Non è gentile" disse, fingendo un'espressione addolorata.

"Tu mi chiami 'ragazzino'!"

"Tu non mi hai detto il tuo nome."

"Neanche tu!"

"Ah! Sbagliato. Io il mio nome te l'ho detto! È Solo."

Il bambino sbattè le palpebre. Gliel'aveva davvero detto? Non si ricordava molti dettagli riguardo al furto di poco prima, e non si ricordava affatto che il ragazzo si fosse presentato.

L'altro lo guardò divertito ancora per qualche secondo, poi riprese a stuzzicarlo. "Solo. Solo. Riesci a dirlo? Solo. Su, prova, non è poi così difficile! Solo. Solo. Solo…"

"Ho capito! Ho capito! Solo! Va bene adesso?!"

L'altro sorrise. 

Il bambino sospirò mentre si dirigeva insieme al compagno verso l'entrata posteriore del magazzino. Il ragazzo… no… Solo si intrufolò in una crepa della porta ormai marcia, e lui lo seguì. 

L'ambiente era terribilmente caotico. Il bambino fu sorpreso dalla quantità di odori che lo investirono quando varcò la soglia dell'edificio. Apparentemente, questo doveva essere stato anche un deposito di generi alimentari, perché ancora nell'aria si poteva sentire il vago sentore di quello che il suo stomaco, brontolando rumorosamente, riconobbe immediatamente come cibo. Arrossendo un poco, voltò lo sguardo in ogni direzione mentre seguiva Solo attraverso il magazzino; lo spazio era molto meno di quanto si potesse immaginare dall'esterno. Il pavimento, crepato e in vari punti praticamente scomparso, era letteralmente disseminato di segatura, detriti, rifiuti, utensili, apparecchiature di ogni genere, scatole e cassette. Tutte rigorosamente vuote, constatò con un sospiro il bambino chinandosi leggermente per analizzare i contenuti delle varie casse.

Comunque, la cosa non era affatto negativa. Uno spazio aperto si sarebbe potuto rivelare molto pericoloso nel caso che dei soldati o dei poliziotti fossero dovuti irrompere all'improvviso nell'edificio. In una situazione del genere, invece, i nascondigli che si presentavano alla sua vista allenata erano praticamente infiniti.

"Ma mi stai ascoltando?"

"Cosa?"

Solo sospirò. "Stavo dicendo, che non siamo esattamente una banda. Non siamo poi così organizzati come vorremmo far credere, e non abbiamo scale gerarchiche o simili. Solo… cerchiamo di aiutarci a vicenda e ci ritroviamo qui ogni sera per dormire. O mattina, dipende da che tipo di attività ciascuno decide di intraprendere." Un'altra risata. Il bambino cercò di non soffermarsi troppo sulla lista di attività che gli vennero in mente che erano di solito svolte unicamente di notte. In realtà sapeva esattamente a cosa Solo si stava riferendo, ma questo non significava che non potesse ignorare il tutto e rimuovere questo stralcio di conversazione dalla memoria, no? No?

"Ehi, ragazzi! C'è qualcuno?" Silenzio. "Devono essere ancora tutti fuori. Bè, rientreranno fra poco, comunque. Si sta facendo buio. Perché non ti siedi?"

Il bambino obbedì, non sapendo cos'altro fare. Subito sentì un sibilo dietro alla testa. Reduce da un incontro ravvicinato con una pietra volante non meglio identificata, si girò di scatto per afferrare qualsiasi cosa stesse arrivando da quella direzione. Un tonfo secco accompagnò il peso che improvvisamente gli si posò in mano. Il bambino sbattè gli occhi. Una mela?

"Sei stato tu a rubarle, mi sembra giusto che tu possa godere dei tuoi sforzi, non credi?"

"…sei stato tu a recuperarle. Se fosse stato per me, sarebbero ancora sul ciglio della strada" bisbigliò a malincuore. Ricordare la figura indignitosa che aveva fatto non era per niente piacevole. 

"Bè… okay. Ma io lavoro sempre da solo…" disse l'altro, cominciando a sgranocchiare la sua parte di bottino, "…e quindi non avrei comunque potuto rubare niente a quel negoziante. Ci voleva un piccolo genio come te per portargli via queste mele." All'improvviso, un enorme sorriso gli si stampò in viso. "Cosa non avrei dato per vedere la sua faccia in quel momento…!" sussurrò divertito.

Il bambino lo fissò per un attimo, come per stabilire se fosse o meno serio. Un piccolo genio? Sì, certo. Un piccolo genio che praticamente ogni persona del quartiere aveva maltrattato per una ragione o per l'altra, che non riusciva a seminare un mercante di cinquant'anni più vecchio di lui e che non era nemmeno stato capace di tenersi stretto il bottino una volta conquistatolo. Un delitto, né più né meno. Senza contare che era stato in prigione già tre volte… 

"Ma sei anche scappato tre volte, altrimenti non saresti qui."

Accidenti. Aveva parlato ad alta voce? Il bambino serrò la bocca e spostò il suo sguardo su una serie di penne di plastica rotte in fondo a una scatola in fondo al magazzino. Perché era qui? Non avrebbe potuto contribuire in alcun modo al benessere della banda, merda, non riusciva nemmeno a provvedere per se stesso! L'avrebbero cacciato non appena se ne fossero resi conto. Tanto valeva conservare quel poco di dignità che gli rimaneva e andarsene da solo. Forza. Un respiro profondo. Così. E ora… apri la bocca e digli che te ne stai andando.

"Tu resti qui."

Il bambino si girò, l'indignazione nel sentirsi dare ordini da uno sconosciuto superando persino lo stupore che provava nel sentire la risposta a una domanda che, questa volta era sicuro, non aveva ancora posto. 

"Non è una scelta tua."

"Morirai se resti là fuori. Sei ancora ferito, e non ti fai scrupolo di usare i sistemi più assurdi per rubare. Prima o poi ti beccheranno e tu sarai troppo debole per scappare, e allora sarai giustiziato."

Questo era davvero troppo. "Io me ne vado" disse, dirigendosi verso la porta principale.

"Tu non vai da nessuna parte!"

"Fermami, se ci riesci!" 

Solo strinse i denti. "Come preferisci." E questa fu l'ultima cosa che sentì, prima che il mondo ridiventasse scuro e la coscienza lo abbandonasse per prati più felici.

**********

__

Quando l'oscurità è alle porte

E ti rendi conto di non poter più resistere

**********

"…nh…"

"Ehilà. Stai bene?"

Il bambino non si mosse, e restò immobile a fissare il volto angelico che gli era apparso davanti agli occhi al momento del suo risveglio. Una bambina. Più o meno della sua età, a prima vista, ma con capelli tanto corti da sembrare finti, e due grandi occhi verdi. Aspetta un momento. Una bambina? Ma dove diavolo era finito?

"Non voleva farti male, sai. È… impulsivo, e non voleva che tu te ne andassi. Ho visto cos'è successo. Lui…" La piccola si fermò quando si rese conto di avere appena confessato di aver origliato la conversazione di Solo con il loro ospite. Arrossì, ma cercò di coprire l'imbarazzo riprendendo subito a parlare. "Lui è un po' così. Ma è bravo, davvero! Si prende cura di tutti noi da solo, e non ce lo fa mai pesare, e… no! Non alzarti! Ti sei appena svegliato!"

Il bambino sbattè gli occhi qualche volta, cercando di chiarirsi le idee. Ricordava di essere caduto a terra mentre stava scappando dal mercante… ma allora come era finito qui…? Ma no, aspetta. Di chi stava parlando la bambina? Ricordava vagamente di essere passato per il cantiere, e un fontana, e… improvvismente gli occhi gli si spalancarono. Quel tipo! Adesso era nel magazzino di… e gli aveva dato un pugno! Il piccolo riprese ad agitarsi nella presa della bimba, cercando di alzarsi. Non appena avesse potuto mettere le mani su quel bastardo…

"Giù!" strillò di colpo lei, e afferrandogli la maglietta lo costrinse a sdraiarsi di nuovo. Ma in questa non-proprio-banda non c'era proprio nessuno disposto ad assecondare le sue scelte?! Il bambino sospirò. Non se la sentiva molto di fare del male a una bambina così piccola, senza contare che non appena si era messo seduto la testa aveva preso a girargli, e probabilmente non sarebbe andato lontano anche se l'avesse spinta via da sé. Quindi si rassegnò a stare buono e tranquillo, almeno finchè il suo corpo non avesse ritrovato il suo equilibrio.

"Cosa hai fatto ai capelli?" le chiese dopo averla fissata per un po', nel tentativo di intavolare una conversazione, senonaltro per diminuire il silenzio imbarazzato che era sceso su di loro.

"Uh? Oh, questi…" La bambina rise, arrossendo di nuovo. "Si erano incastrati in una delle macchine di una fabbrica in cui ho rubato un paio di settimane fa. Sai, una di quelle cose con i tappetini di metallo che girano su se stessi?" cercò di spiegare, sfregando le mani una sull'altra per far capire al compagno cosa intendesse. "Per fortuna lì vicino c'era un coltello! Ho avuto una paura!"

Non mi meraviglio, pensò il bambino, rimproverandosi per l'ennesima volta la sua indecisione quando si trattava di tagliare i suoi capelli. Sapeva benissimo che un giorno o l'altro sarebbero stati la sua fine, eppure non poteva liberarsene. Non riusciva davvero a capirsi.

La bambina sembrava sul punto di chiedere spiegazioni proprio riguardo alla lunga chioma di cui sopra, quando una voce roca e imbarazzata la interruppe.

"Sei sveglio?"

Il bambino strinse gli occhi mentre si girava in direzione della voce. "Non grazie a te."

Per la prima volta dall'inizio della conversazione la bambina sembrò nervosa, e si allontanò in fretta per lasciarli parlare da soli, senza però dimenticare di sussurrargli in un orecchio "Gli piaci. Altrimenti non ti avrebbe colpito per impedirti di andare via."

Bè, grazie tante, ma potevo farne a meno, pensò il bambino quando lei se ne fu andata. Subito piantò gli occhi sulla figura esitante ma decisa che lo stava ancora guardando dall'entrata posteriore del magazzino.

"Sei rimasto qui solo dieci minuti. Gli altri arriveranno tra poco."

"Perché mi hai colpito?" tagliò corto lui, ancora furioso per il comportamento quasi tirannico che l'altro aveva dimostrato, dopo avergli fatto credere di volerlo aiutare.

L'altro sospirò profondamente, e si avvicinò con cautela, sedendosi di fronte a lui. "Perché non resti qui?"

"Perché non accetto elemosine."

"Non è per pietà che ti ho chiesto di unirti a noi."

"Chiesto?! Mi hai steso!"

"Sì, bè…" Il ragazzo si spostò leggermente, quasi cercasse una posizione più comoda. "A volte… non penso molto, prima di agire. Ma non è questo il punto. Perché non vuoi restare?"

Il bambino si morse un labbro. "Non avete bisogno di me. Non saprei come aiutarvi."

Solo sbuffò, spazientito. "Ti ho già detto che io lavoro da solo. Non ho bisogno di aiuto. Se così fosse, mi sarei unito a una della bande del quartiere. Non è per questo che ti voglio con me. I bambini che si rifugiano qui sono sempre di più, e io non sono fisicamente in grado di provvedere per tutti. Avrei bisogno di qualcuno che rubi qualcosa per loro, oltre a me. Ho già visto che tu sai rubare senza problemi, quindi perché…"

"Se non fossi intervenuto tu mi avrebbero preso!" lo interruppe il bambino, odiandolo ancora di più per avergli fatto rivivere nella mente quell'esperienza umiliante. "Cosa pensi che possa combinare di utile per altre persone, quando non riesco nemmeno a provvedere a me stesso?!"

Solo lo fissò per un istante. "Quanti anni hai?"

"Cosa?"

"Quanti anni hai."

"…sei. O cinque. Più o meno. Ma cosa c'entra?!"

"Chiunque non abbia mai fatto parte di una banda e sia riuscito a sopravvivere per cinque anni da solo è più che in grado di occuparsi di se stesso, e anche di qualcun altro, facendo uno sforzo."

Il bambino non sapeva cosa replicare. Lo fissò in silenzio per qualche secondo. "Non ho tecnica" gli sussurrò infine.

"La tecnica serve soltanto per programmare un furto, non per farlo. È con l'istinto che si porta a termine quello che facciamo noi, e tu ne hai in abbondanza."

Il bambino strinse i denti. "Sono lento."

"Sai nasconderti."

"Sono debole!"

"Vivi su L2 e sei vivo. Non puoi essere debole."

Il bambino cercò disperatamente qualche altro motivo per rifiutare, ma il suo cervello sembrava trovarsi in un momentaneo corto circuito. Scosse la testa, cercando nuovamente di schiarirsi le idee, e vide la bambina di prima ferma vicino all'entrata posteriore. Non appena si accorse di essere stata notata, lei arrossì e schizzò via dalla porta come una molla. Il bambino fissò il punto in cui era scomparsa ancora per qualche secondo, provando nuovamente a rialzarsi, e sospirò. 

"Quanti bambini ci sono qui?"

"Saranno una cinquantina. Il magazzino è grande, e gli orfani sono in continuo aumento."

Lui annuì. "Se… se resto qui… non intendo farmi comandare. Niente più agire senza prima pensare, specie se stiamo parlando della mia mascella."

Solo ebbe il buon gusto di assumere un aspetto semi-contrito.

Il bambino roteò gli occhi. Probabilmente si sarebbe pentito di questa decisione. Non avrebbe saputo nemmeno dire perché la stava prendendo. "…ok."

Solo gli lanciò un sorriso. "Questo sì che è parlare, ragazzino!" gli disse, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Che naturalmente lo fece cadere di nuovo per terra.

"Solo!!"

"Okay! Okay! Scusa!"

Da dietro l'ingresso sul retro, la bambina rise di gusto.

**********

__

Lascia che sia quello che chiami

Se salti, fermerò la tua caduta

Ti solleverò e voleremo insieme, via, nella notte

**********

"Non ti senti mai stanco?"

"Di che?" mormorò Solo di rimando, lo sguardo fisso sulla bancarella, pronto ad approfittare della minima disattenzione della nerboruta ragazza che sorvegliava i dintorni. Nonostante il ragazzo non gli avesse mai domandato di accompagnarlo nel suo 'lavoro', e nonostante lui non gliel'avesse mai chiesto, all'improvviso si erano ritrovati a rubare insieme. Non aveva ancora capito come.

"Di tutto. Di occuparti di tanti bambini senza casa, di mangiare quando capita, di essere sempre in fuga, di non poterti lavare, di non avere vestiti, di dover frugare giornalmente nella spazzatura per poter sopravvivere, di dormire sempre sul filo del rasoio, di non avere amici…"

"Ehi, ehi! Chi ha detto che non ho amici?"

Il bambino alzò un sopracciglio. "Ne hai?"

"Ho te. E tutti i bambini. Non basta?"

"Non mi pare di essere mai stato informato che ero stato promosso alla posizione di 'amico'."

Solo sorrise. "Non mi pare di essere mai stato informato che ti eri autopromosso alla posizione di 'complice'."

Il bambino arrossì. "Non mi pare nemmeno che tu ti sia mai lamentato."

Solo scrollò le spalle. "Vero."

Silenzio.

"Allora?"

"Allora cosa?"

Il bambino lottò contro la sua crescente irritazione. "Non ti senti mai stanco?"

"Di che?"

"Solo!"

"Sssshhh. Non urlare." I due stettero in silenzio finchè lo sguardo della ragazza alla bancarella si fu posato da un'altra parte. "Non ti dico che la vita che facciamo non sia uno schifo. È così. Però…" Il bambino aspettò. Ma Solo sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri.

"Però cosa?"

"…tu ti sei mai sentito stanco?"

Il bambino sospirò. "Ogni singolo giorno della mia stupida, insignificante vita."

Solo rimase per un attimo in silenzio. "Hai mai desiderato di morire?"

L'altro sorrise. "E' la mia ninna-nanna personale prima di dormire."

"Non è vero."

Il compagno lo guardò. "Come sarebbe a dire che non è vero?"

"Se avessi davvero desiderato di morire anche solo per un attimo, a quest'ora saresti morto. Se le strade sono piene di orfani non è certo perché non ne muoiono in abbondanza. Non sarà che un quarto di loro che sopravvive. E lo sai perché sopravvivono?"

Il bambino non parlò.

"Perché vogliono vivere. Vivere sulla strada è molto diverso da vivere con il resto del mondo; qui non troverai mai qualcuno che abbia anche solo il minimo desiderio di morire, perché per sopravvivere qui bisogna volerlo con tutti se stessi. Non mi interessa quanto sia schifosa la mia vita, quanto possa soffrire o se la gente più fortunata di me pensa che la mia esistenza avrebbe dovuto cessare molto tempo fa. Io sono vivo, e intendo restarlo. Voglio vivere." E a quel punto per la prima volta staccò gli occhi dalla ragazza e li piantò in faccia al bambino, con tutta la convinzione e la disperazione di una persona ormai mentalmente adulta, piena di vita, ma priva di mezzi sicuri per conservarla. "E se ora sei qui davanti a me, e io posso parlarti, significa che lo vuoi anche tu."

**********

__

Se hai bisogno di crollare

Io posso riparare un cuore distrutto

**********

"Dov'è Solo?"

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi a cui si era rivolta la bambina si girò verso di lei, sul volto un'espressione irritata. "E' ancora sul retro con quel bambino che si è portato qui il mese scorso. Non capisco perché gli permetta di stargli così appiccicato. Non si era mai portato dietro qualcuno nei suoi furti, e c'è un sacco di gente più adatta di quel pusillanime che potrebbe accompagnarlo."

La bambina lo squadrò per un momento. "Come te?"

L'altro strinse gli occhi. "Come me, come te, chiunque altro che conosca da ANNI e di cui possa fidarsi."

"Hu-huh" annuì la bambina mentre si allontanava. Non riusciva proprio a capire perché a così tanti bambini non piacesse il nuovo arrivato. Qual'era il problema? Anche se aveva completamente catalizzato l'attenzione di Solo, questo non l'aveva distratto dal procurar loro da mangiare e occuparsi di loro. E poi era così simpatico! Ed era ora che Solo si trovasse qualche vero amico; in fondo, proprio perché si era ripromesso di proteggerli, Solo non poteva aprirsi completamente con loro, o l'immagine che di lui avevano gli altri, l'immagine di una montagna incrollabile ed eterna, sarebbe stata distrutta, lasciando al suo posto un semplice essere umano. E gestire un gruppo di bambini spaventati e privi di fiducia in quello che era stato il loro idolo sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile.

Sentendo dei rumori venire dal vicolo retrostante il magazzino in cui abitavano, la bambina si appiattì contro la porta e avvicinò un orecchio alla sua superficie. Solo diceva sempre che se mai avessero avuto bisogno di un buon lavoro di spionaggio, non avrebbero dovuto far altro che rivolgersi a lei. Ridacchiò. Sicuro!

"Ehi! Non hai mai detto che era permesso l'uso di oggetti contundenti!"

Una risata. "In guerra e in amore non ci sono regole, ragazzino!"

"Smettila di chiamarmi ragazzino!"

"Smettila di scappare! Forza, difenditi!"

La bambina afferrò il bordo di legno della porta e la socchiuse lentamente, sbirciando fuori.

Solo era in piedi su un mucchio di immondizia alla sua sinistra, le mani serrate intorno a un bastone di legno che molto probabilmente una volta era stata la gamba di qualche tavolo. Il suo avversario era chino su un bidone, lo sguardo irritato e la gamba destra leggermente zoppicante.

Improvvisamente, il bambino afferrò il coperchio del bidone e lo lanciò a Solo. Il ragazzo lo schivò per un pelo, senza perdere il sorrisetto soddisfatto che non era scomparso da quando avevano cominciato a lottare. "Non male, ma la prossima volta sarà meglio che tu lo conservi per quando sarò più vicino. Non si sprecano così le munizioni!"

"Tu, brutto…" sibilò l'altro tra i denti. Preso dall'esasperazione, cominciò a tirare fuori oggetti a caso dal bidone aperto e a tirarli al ragazzo di fronte a lui. Ma l'avversario continuò a schivare con successo. Decidendo di cambiare tattica, afferrò il bidone ormai vuoto e lo lanciò contro i sacchetti di immondizia su cui Solo era posizionato. La pila di rifiuti crollò, e con essa il ragazzo.

Subito il bambino si gettò sull'altro, cercando di strappargli di mano il bastone. Ma superata la sorpresa iniziale, Solo si era ripreso velocemente, e non sembrava propenso a perdere il suo elemento di vantaggio. Usando tutta la sua forza, il bambino riuscì a portare la gamba di legno fin quasi alla propria testa, per poi mollarla di colpo e lasciare che colpisse Solo dritto in faccia.

"OW!" Il bambino afferrò subito il bastone e lo gettò dietro di sé. 

"Ora siamo pari. Fatti sotto!"

"Woah! Aspetta, diavolo, mi sono beccato una bastonata in faccia!"

  
"Era la gamba di un tavolo."

"…ah ah ah. Vieni qui." Il bambino si avvicinò e si sedette su uno dei sacchetti caduti dalla pila poco prima. 

"Ti fa male?"

"Ci puoi scommettere!"

"Colpa tua. Sei stato tu a venirtene fuori con la storia delle armi concesse se trovate. Se no io avrei continuato a cercare di romperti il naso a mani nude, come ogni bravo bambino che si rispetti."

"Giocare pulito, intendi?" Il bambino ci pensò un attimo, e annuì lentamente. Solo sbuffò. "E a che servirebbe? Solo i soldati imparano a combattere con metodo e disciplina, e poi finiscono per non sapere più come comportarsi se la lotta che si trovano di fronte non rientra nei parametri che sono stati preparati ad affrontare. Quello non è combattere! È una danza, in cui si è incapaci di proseguire se il proprio partner non è alla propria altezza! Questo…" continuò il ragazzo, indicando il bastone. "Questo è combattere. Combattere significa continuare a lottare con qualsiasi mezzo, senza sapere cosa si farà cinque secondi dopo. Significa agire d'istinto. Significa volere vincere a qualsiasi costo. Significa usare delle armi, o lottare a mani nude, o istigare altri a prender parte alla lite, o ingannare gli avversari a parole, o anche fare del male a se stessi, se fosse necessario a garantire la propria sopravvivenza. Quando in gioco c'è la tua vita, non esistono cose come la giustizia o l'onore. Conta sono la vittoria, e per raggiungerla bisogna essere pronti a fare qualsiasi cosa!"

"Ti ho mai detto che sei buffo quando ti infervori?"

Solo roteò gli occhi e spinse il compagno giù dalla sua postazione attuale. "Ti ho mai detto di non abbassare mai la guardia? Bè, sì, in realtà te l'ho già detto. Ma quando mai mi ascolti?"

Il bambino si rialzò di scatto e gli fece lo sgambetto. "Ah, è così che la mettiamo? Vorrà dire che mi ripeterò anch'io. Fatti sotto!"

Un altro pomeriggio di amore e felicità alla nostra casa di famiglia, pensò divertita la bambina, ridacchiando da dietro la porta.

"E questo vale anche per te, Edith! Vieni fuori e combatti come un uomo! Bè, o come una bambina!"

Edith si alzò lentamente, uscì dal magazzino, e con un breve inchino si buttò ridendo nella mischia.

**********

__

Se hai bisogno di distruggere, distruggere e bruciare

Non sei solo

**********

"Brutti ladruncoli! Se vi prendo vi taglio le mani, altro che prigione!"

"Solo! Hai delle mani di riserva da dare al gentile signore, così, come premio di consolazione?"

"No… ma potremmo dargli un po' dei tuoi capelli. Penso che li gradirebbe molto, visto lo stato della sua capigliatura!"

"Non tirare di nuovo in ballo i capelli, adesso! E fino a quando pensi di portarti dietro quello stupido bastone? Non fa che impicciarti!"

"E i tuoi capelli, allora? E poi," continuò Solo senza fermarsi, "non è stupido! È il mio regalo di compleanno! La tua crudeltà mi colpisce profondamente."

"Non sapevo che quella volta fosse il tuo compleanno."

Solo scrollò le spalle. "Avrebbe potuto esserlo. O magari è oggi. Ohhh! Cosa mi regalerai?"

"Scemo!" rise il bambino mentre superava con un salto il muretto semidistrutto che bloccava l'entrata al vicolo dove si nascondeva il magazzino.

**********

__

Quando ti senti completamente solo

E un amico leale è difficile da trovare

**********

"Solo!"

Il ragazzo in questione si girò, alzando un sopracciglio. "Che c'è, Edith?"

La bambina stava piangendo, e sembrava sul punto di avere una crisi isterica. "Miki sta male! È caduto per terra all'improvviso, e c'è sangue dappertutto! Solo, che cos'ha?! Perché non smette di tossire?!"

"Edith! Ora calmati!" Le parole del ragazzo non sembrarono raggiungerla. Ormai era in preda al panico, e stava iperventilando come un'ossessa. "Ragazzino, cerca di calmarla. Io vado a vedere che diavolo è successo."

Il compagno annuì, e Solo uscì velocemente dalla porta principale. Deve essere veramente preoccupato, se si è dimenticato che è più prudente uscire dal retro, pensò il bambino mentre abbracciava Edith e la accarezzava con la mano, tentando di fermare il suo pianto incessante.

Ci volle quasi un quarto d'ora, ma alla fine Edith, esausta, si addormentò sulle gambe del bambino e il suo respiro divenne più regolare. Lui scivolò attentamente dalla sua posizione e posò la testa della bambina su un cartoccio di giornali che a volte usava come cuscino. Poi si affrettò a correre nella direzione che Solo aveva preso poco prima.

Non fu difficile trovarlo. Miki, che fosse da solo o in compagnia, rientrava sempre sfruttando lo stesso vicolo, abitudine normalmente pericolosa, ma che per una volta si rivelò utile, perché altrimenti lui e Solo non avrebbero saputo dove andare a cercarlo, senza l'aiuto di Edith. 

Non volendo disturbare, il bambino si nascose in un angolo abbastanza vicino ai due e cercò di capire cosa stessero dicendo, ma era troppo lontano. Miki era appoggiato al muro, i capelli neri attaccati alla fronte intrisa di sudore, il respiro affannoso e la maglietta sporca di sangue. Solo era chino su di lui. Non sembrava preoccupato, ma dopotutto non poteva mostrarsi tale proprio di fronte alla persona che doveva stare attento a non allarmare.

L'amico aprì la bocca e chiese qualcosa a Miki. Miki annuì. Solo inspirò profondamente, poi gli posò una mano sulla fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Quindi si alzò e si diresse senza esitazione verso i bidoni dietro i quali era nascosto il bambino. Apparentemente non sono ancora all'altezza del maestro, pensò lui quando Solo si chino di fronte a lui e gli sussurrò nell'orecchio "Aiutami a portarlo nel vicolo dietro al magazzino. È meglio che lo teniamo lontano dagli altri finchè non sappiamo che cosa si è preso."

"È grave?"

Solo sospirò. "Non saprei dirlo. Ha la febbre alta, e quel sangue non mi dice nulla di buono. Ma forse non è grave come sembra, e gli passerà presto. Io…" Sospirò di nuovo. "Non lo so. Non sono un medico. Speriamo che sia solo una leggera infezione, e non… qualcosa di peggio, mh?"

L'altro si alzò e si diresse con il compagno da Miki. Gli afferrarono un braccio per uno e cominciarono a trascinarlo lungo la via di casa, ringraziando il cielo che il ragazzo fosse crollato poco lontano dal magazzino.

Una strana agitazione iniziò a farsi strada nel cuore al bambino. Una vaga sensazione di inquietudine che non si seppe spiegare lo avvolse, e gli sembrò di avvertire intorno a lui un lieve odore che ricordava di aver sentito subito prima di ritrovarsi per strada, da solo, più di cinque anni prima. Odore di morte. Il bambino scosse la testa, ordinandosi di scacciare rapidamente dalla testa quei pensieri ridicoli. 

Eppure, quella strana sensazione non lo abbandonò per tutto il tempo che impiegò a percorrere la strada verso casa, un braccio attorno a Miki e i piedi che strisciavano sul terreno. 

**********

__

Sei bloccato in un strada a senso unico

Con i demoni nella tua testa

**********

"Edith. Vuoi bere qualcosa?"

La bambina scosse la testa. Con quel viso pallido e il corpo emanciato sembra quasi un fantasma, pensò amaramente il bambino quando lei gli sorrise di rimando, le corde vocali ormai troppo rovinate dalle urla di dolore che aveva ormai esaurito per trovare la forza di ringraziarlo. Dio. Cinque giorni. Nient'altro che cinque fottutissimi giorni ed era già ridotta così! 

Il bambino sospirò, ma si trattenne da qualsiasi commento che potesse passargli per la mente in quel momento. Non era il caso. Con un ultimo sorriso in direzione della piccola, si alzò e si diresse verso gli altri bambini, ripetendo la sua domanda ancora e ancora. All'inizio i malati erano stati confinati nel vicolo sul retro, ma con il passare dei giorni erano diventati talmente tanti che era impossibile contenerli in uno spazio così angusto. Così li avevano portati tutti in magazzino, e i pochi che ancora non si erano ammalati cercavano in tutti i modi di assistere gli altri, nella speranza che qualcuno di loro riuscisse a sconfiggere l'alito di morte che sembrava essere sceso sulle strade di L2. In compenso, nel vicolo sul retro si accumulavano i cadaveri di quelli che non ce l'avevano fatta.

Bastardi, pensò il bambino mentre reggeva vicino alle labbra di Joan il barattolo in cui era contenuta la poca acqua che era riuscito a portare via dalla cisterna. Possibile che non ci sia niente che il governo possa fare per questa piaga? Avrebbero almeno potuto mettersi in moto per diminuire il rischio di contagio. Certo, come no, pensò lui. Nel loro quartiere non c'era nemmeno qualcuno che recuperasse quotidianamente le decine di cadaveri lasciati a marcire per le strade. Soltanto una volta alla settimana, un carro passava a raccogliere i corpi più vecchi, per evitare che l'odore diventasse insopportabile. Pile su pile di morti, di cui nessuno sembrava preoccuparsi; una cosa orribile, e non faceva che infettare ulteriormente l'aria. 

Ormai non saranno stati che nove o dieci, i superstiti del loro gruppo. Miki li aveva lasciati in meno di una settimana, fra spasmi di dolore; dopo un breve momento di sollievo in cui avevano creduto che stesse guarendo, la febbre si era alzata ancora più di prima e il suo corpo aveva cominciato a corrodersi dall'interno. Era come se i suoi organi avessero cominciato a decomporsi ancora prima che il loro padrone morisse. Aveva pianto tanto. 

Non appena fu chiaro che l'episodio non era destinato a rimanere sporadico, molti avevano cercato di scappare dal magazzino, convinti che il contagio fosse limitato a quella zona. Non era così. Li avevano ritrovati tutti poco tempo dopo, malati o moribondi, mentre giravano per la città in cerca di acqua, che diventava sempre più scarsa. Tutto il quartiere non era ormai nient'altro che un teatrino degli orrori. Cadaveri ad ogni angolo, il terreno intriso di sangue e insetti di ogni tipo, il cielo sempre più rovente e l'aria sempre più soffocante. Senonaltro i malati non avevano bisogno di molto cibo; uno stomaco in quelle condizioni non trasmette efficacacemente gli stimoli della fame.

E Solo… il bambino si girò a fissare il compagno, chino con un barattolo di acqua vicino a Koa. Solo aveva cominciato a manifestare i primi sintomi del contagio un paio di giorni prima, ma si rifiutava di ammetterlo, e continuava ad assistere gli altri con la stessa tenacia che avrebbe potuto dimostrare in un furto particolarmente elaborato, ma comunque possibile.

Quanto a lui… sempre sano come un pesce. Il bambino deglutì, tremando. Perché doveva essere lui quello che sopravviveva fino alla fine? Non avrebbe potuto ammalarsi per primo? Così forse non si sarebbe più reso conto dell'odore che permeava l'ambiente… un odore talmente forte che ormai non era più il solo a sentirlo. Anche gli altri l'avevano capito, quando i primi bambini avevano cominciato a morire, che ormai non avevano più scampo. Avevano continuato a rassicurarsi a vicenda e a mostrarsi forti di fronte ai compagni, ma quante volte era tornato al magazzino e aveva trovato qualche bambino chino sul cadavere di un amico particolarmente caro, in lacrime e terrorizzato al pensiero di doversi arrendere in quel modo a qualcosa che non avevano nessun modo di combattere.

Già, combattere. Cosa possiamo fare adesso, Solo? Non siamo soldati, siamo ragazzi di strada, e sappiamo lottare con ogni mezzo a nostra disposizione, in qualsiasi situazione, fino allo stremo delle forze. Ma contro un nemico come questo, cosa possiamo fare?

L'amico, intento a fissare Koa negli occhi e a sorriderle gentilmente, alzò la testa e girò lo sguardo verso il bambino, come se avesse percepito la sua domanda. Si fissarono per un attimo, e Solo si voltò nuovamente. Lo sa, pensò il bambino. Sa che me ne sono reso conto.

Vorrei dirgli di non morire. Vorrei dirgli che è importante per me, che è mio amico, che non voglio tornare a essere solo come lo ero prima di incontrarlo. Vorrei dirgli che non voglio che cada in un sonno dal quale non potrà più risvegliarsi, che non voglio che smetta di prendermi in giro e di chiamarmi ragazzino.

Vorrei dirgli che ho la curiosa sensazione che questo contagio sia colpa mia. Vorrei dirgli che ieri mi è sembrato di vedere un'ombra dietro a Tori, proprio pochi secondi prima che morisse. Vorrei dirgli che è capitato anche con Miki. E con Yeefa. E con Faith. Lui si farebbe una gran risata e mi direbbe di smetterla di fare l'idiota. Poi riderei anch'io, e mi accorgerei che tutta questa storia non è stata altro che un lungo incubo.

Vorrei dirglielo. Ma non mi escono le parole.

**********

__

Quando sogni e speranze sono tanto lontani

E senti di non poter affrontare il giorno

**********

"Bè, non si può dire che quella della Federazione non sia stata un'idea brillante, ma… non potrebbero liberarsi di tutti questi cadaveri? L'aria ormai sta diventando opprimente persino ai piani più alti!"

"Non sarebbe logico occuparsene subito… meglio aspettare finchè l'epidemia non sarà passata. E poi, cosa ti interessa? Fra un po' le strade saranno libere di tutti quei ladruncoli, e allora potranno raccoglierli tutti insieme."

"Lo so, è solo… fa un po' impressione. Mi sembra di vivere nella città della morte" disse il soldato all'amico, rabbrividendo.

"Ah ah ah! Sei proprio un cretino! Di che ti preoccupi? Tu sei già stato vaccinato, no?"

"Ma certo! Sono andato all'Istituto di Medicina non appena hanno dato l'annuncio di passare di lì e farsi vaccinare contro il 'morbo che ha così misteriosamente colpito la nostra colonia'! …non è questo. È che non è bello girare per la città ed essere circondato da cadaveri di bambini… non avranno esagerato a contagiare di proposito la colonia solo per liberare le strade dagli orfani di guerra…? E poi, cosa succederebbe se si ammalasse anche qualcun altro, oltre a loro?"

"Non avevano molta scelta! Quei piccoli mostriciattoli erano dappertutto, erano una piaga per l'intera colonia! Non c'erano altri modi per liberarsene efficacemente in breve tempo. E se qualcuno si ammalasse, sono sicuro che all'Istituto riuscirebbero a curarlo, sempre che possa pagare!" Una risata. "Questa è stata una grande idea, te lo dico io!"

"Sarà…"

"Credimi! Ma ora piantala di parlare di questa roba. Dì, piuttosto, sei riuscito a parlare con il capitano?"

"No, ma ho parlato con la moglie. Non immaginerai mai cosa è successo…"

"Racconta, racconta!"

Dietro il muretto alla sinistra dei due soldati, un bambino si alzò lentamente, gli occhi spalancati e le mani strette a tal punto da farle sanguinare. Senza una parola, si girò e si mise a correre in direzione opposta a quella che aveva originariamente avuto in programma.

**********

__

Lascia che sia quello che chiami

Se salti, fermerò la tua caduta

Ti solleverò e voleremo insieme, via, nella notte

**********

"Hai sentito qualcosa?"

L'infermiera si girò in direzione della sua collega. "Cosa intendi?"

"Niente, solo… ma no. Un'impressione." L'altra annuì, e dopo aver chiuso la porta davanti a lei si voltò e si incamminò con l'amica verso casa.

Veloce e silenzioso come un'ombra, il bambino si mosse lungo la parete dell'Istituto di Medicina, nascondendosi nell'oscurità della sera. Non aveva senso aspettare la notte, tanto l'Istituto non veniva mai chiuso, perché fungeva anche da ospedale. Si avvicinò all'entrata principale e sbirciò all'interno. Al banco d'ingresso c'era solo un'infermiera, impegnata a leggere un giornale, e nessun altro era in vista. Il bambino socchiuse la porta e strisciò dentro, tenendosi accuratamente attaccato al pavimento e badando a non fare alcun rumore.

Superato il banco, si rialzò e procedette guardingo lungo il corridoio. Dove andare ora? I numerosi cartelli sulle pareti contenevano probabilmente indicazioni utili, ma lui non sapeva leggerle. Niente da fare, pensò il bambino mentre continuava a strisciare mantenendo la direzione presa in partenza. Avrebbe dovuto cercare in ogni stanza.

Superate una serie di camere di ospizio e di studio, sempre attento a evitare il personale medico e a non farsi notare, il bambino sbirciò all'interno di una stanza piena di quelli che avevano tutta l'aria di essere medicinali. Che l'antidoto si trovasse lì? Roteò la testa mentre entrava, cercando di pensare in che modo potesse capire quale di questi era ciò che cercava.

Si avvicinò ad un armadietto contenente una lunga serie di siringhe e vari attrezzi per il pronto soccorso. Calma, pensò. Stai calmo. Ma i suoi ripetuti tentativi di convincersi di quel semplice fatto non sembrarono avere successo. Cosa fare? 

In quel momento sentì la porta della stanza riaprirsi. Subito si gettò dietro a una fila di cabine di vetro, cercando di appiattirsi contro il pavimento. Pochi secondi dopo, un'infermiera e un uomo dal camice bianco, forse un medico, entrarono e chiusero la porta dietro di loro.

"Un altro attacco allergico?"

"È il minimo. Con tutti gli insetti che ci sono in giro ultimamente è un miracolo che finora i problemi più gravi siano stati solo lievi casi di allergia. Pensa se qualcuno venisse punto da una zecca, o qualcosa di peggio."

"Resta il fatto che questo è il terzo caso che si è presentato in due giorni. E siamo ancora senza antistaminici."

"Cosa? Ma ne abbiamo ordinati degli altri giusto una settimana fa! Come possono essere già finiti?"

L'infermiera scosse la testa. "Finchè il rischio di contagio non sarà passato, nessuno accetterà di portare la sua navicella sulla colonia. È inutile. Crede che non ce l'abbia messa tutta per trovare una ditta di trasporti disponibile? Il governo sta avendo difficoltà persino a importare beni primari come cibo e acqua!" Un sospiro. "Certo, la colonia ha assicurato a tutti che sì, abbiamo un vaccino, e sì, possiamo iniettarlo immediatamente a chiunque ci raggiunga su L2, ma la credibilità del governo non è certo al massimo, dopo la ribellione del mese scorso. Il Governo Terrestre non l'ha presa bene."

Il medico portò le dita alle tempie e cominciò a massaggiarsi lentamente la testa. "Tutto questo è assurdo. Possibile che proprio nessuno…? Se la situazione non migliora, finiremo ben presto ogni medicinale in questo ospedale, non solo gli antistaminici!" L'uomo lanciò un urlo di esasperazione e si mise a camminare per la stanza, indicando a turno i medicinali in questione e occasionalemente prendendoli in mano e agitandoli di fronte all'infermiera. "Guarda qui! Sciroppi, fiale, colliri, antidolorifici, compresse, pomate, garze, bende, cerotti! Siamo a corto di tutto! Il reparto chirurgico sta finendo l'anestetico, il pronto soccorso sta tentando di usare aspirine e tachipirine per ogni cosa, persino di vaccino per l'epidemia ne è rimasto pochissimo! Non possiamo andare avanti così ancora per molto! È… è ridicolo!!" 

Il bambino spalancò gli occhi, fissando la fiala verdognola ancora stretta nella mano del medico. 

Bingo.

**********
__

Se hai bisogno di crollare

Io posso riparare un cuore distrutto

Se hai bisogno di distruggere, distruggere e bruciare

Non sei solo

**********

"Ehi, tu! Dove credi di andare?! Fermati!"

Merda, pensò il bambino, alzandosi dalla posizione accovacciata che aveva tenuto fino ad allora e cominciando a correre lungo il corridoio, nel tentativo di superare il banco all'ingresso senza essere fermato. Purtroppo, come era prevedibile, l'infermiera abbandonò il giornale e gli si parò davanti, non dandogli altra scelta se non quella di fermarsi. Voltò velocemente lo sguardo da una parte all'altra, cercando disperatamente un'altra via d'uscita. Era un'ospedale, ci dovevano pur essere delle uscite d'emergenza in caso di incendio o simili! Non avendo modo di sapere quale direzione fosse meglio prendere, il bambino scelse di lanciarsi sulla destra, pregando perché non si trovasse davanti a un vicolo cieco.

Corse e corse, evitando dottori e infermiere, carrelli e barelle; una bella impresa, considerato che aveva le braccia piene di fiale e siringhe. Per fortuna il personale che c'era nei corridoi non era ancora consapevole del fatto che fosse un ladruncolo in fuga, e non semplicemente un monello scalmanato inseguito da un'infermiera intenta a riportarlo in pediatria. Altrimenti avrebbe incontrato molta più resistenza. 

Finalmente, con la coda dell'occhio, scorse una porta contrassegnata da un'immagine che sembrava indicarla come un'uscita d'emergenza. Il bambino sorrise impercettibilmente. Oggi la fortuna sembrava volergli sorridere.

"Fermo dove sei, moccioso! Ridammi subito quella roba!"

Il bambino si girò di scatto, e subito si sentì afferrare per una spalla e trascinare in direzione opposta alla porta verso cui si stava dirigendo. L'infermiera di prima l'aveva raggiunto, maledizione! 

Il ragazzino cominciò a dimenarsi disperatamente, ma nonostante i suoi ripetuti tentativi, la donna sembrava comunque intenzionata a non mollarlo per nessuna ragione. 

O meglio, quasi nessuna ragione, pensò distrattamente il bambino mentre correva in direzione dell'uscita d'emergenza lasciandosi dietro l'infermiera, che ancora si teneva la mano che lui le aveva morsicato talmente forte da farla sanguinare.

Ancora un po'… sì! Prendendo un gran respiro di aria malsana, ma pur sempre aperta, il bambino si fiondò giù dalle scale sul retro dell'Istituto e cercò di correre il più velocemente possibile, nell'eventualità che a qualcun altro venisse la brillante idea di seguirlo. 

E sperando di non arrivare troppo tardi.

**********
__

Perché ci sono sempre stati dolore e sofferenza

E quando finiranno 

Respirerai di nuovo

**********

"Solo!"

Il ragazzo voltò lo sguardo verso la figura che si stava precipitando verso di lui, e lentamente si alzò dal capezzale di Edith.

Fu a quel punto che vide di cosa erano cariche le braccia del bambino.

"Ehi, ragazzino! Che diavolo hai in braccio? Hai scassinato una farmacia?!"

"…!" annaspò l'altro, cercando di riprendere fiato. "…è il vaccino! L'antidoto per il contagio! C'erano due soldati che ne parlavano e allora sono andato all'Istituto di Medicina, e non sapevo dove andare, ma poi sono entrati questi due tizi e hanno cominciato a parlare e perché Edith non si muove…?"

Solo lo guardò per un attimo, ma lui continuò a fissare il corpo immobile della bambina, scosso da un lieve fremito. Fu la sua unica reazione. Lo sapeva già. Lo sapeva dalla sera prima, quando le aveva portato dell'acqua e lei l'aveva rifiutata, sostenendo improvvisamente di stare meglio e di non avere più tanta sete come prima. L'aveva capito subito. Gliel'aveva sussurrato l'ombra… gliel'aveva ripetuto costantemente per tutta la notte, bisbigliandogli direttamente nella testa e facendolo impazzire fino allo sfinimento… quella mattina si era accorto di aver pianto nel sonno. Da quanto non gli succedeva?

"Ragazzino."

Lui non si mosse.

"…se davvero quello è il vaccino… devi iniettarlo agli altri. Noel è alla cisterna e Terao sta cercando qualcosa da mangiare, ma hanno detto che sarebbero tornati al massimo entro un'ora… gli altri sono dentro. Sai come si fa un'iniezione?"

D'improvviso il bambino ebbe un sussulto, e rivolse subito il suo sguardo sconvolto verso Solo. 

Per un attimo lo fissò.

Poi gli tese una fiala.

"Prima tu."

Solo sorrise. Non era un sorriso di sollievo, né di speranza, né di gratitudine. Era pieno di amarezza e rassegnazione. Il bambino continuò a fissarlo. Non abbassò la mano.

"Solo."

Il ragazzo scosse la testa. "…vai a darlo agli altri, piccolo. Solo a chi è ancora in piedi" aggiunse poi, deglutendo visibilmente e lanciando un'occhiata al numero limitato di fiale che l'altro era riuscito a procurarsi.

"No!"

"…per me è troppo tardi, piccolo. Sarebbe inutile. Sprecheremmo soltanto un fiala."

"Sei ancora in piedi, no?! Non mi hai detto di dare il vaccino a chi era ancora in piedi?"

"Ragazzino…"

"No!" Il bambino afferrò l'altro ragazzo per un braccio, intenzionato a puntare tutto sull'ultima speranza che gli rimaneva. Ma se Solo aveva affermato che per lui era ormai troppo tardi, un motivo c'era. Non appena gli tirò il braccio, lo sentì cadere a terra, completamente privo di forze. Il ragazzino lo fissò con orrore per un momento.

Poi iniziò a farsi prendere dal panico.

"…Solo!!" In un decimo di secondo fu ai suoi piedi, e lo scosse ancora e ancora, respirando affannosamente e tremando in modo incontrollabile. "Alzati!" Il bambino si guardò intorno, quasi come per cercare aiuto. Ma naturalmente non c'era nessun aiuto ad aspettarlo. Ormai in preda a un cieco terrore, afferrò rapidamente una fiala e aprì una siringa. Strappando il coperchio con i denti, ci riversò dentro il contenuto della fiala e cercò di rimettere al suo posto lo stantuffo. Vedendo che quando premeva il vaccino usciva, passò in rassegna Solo per cercare di stabilire dove iniettargli la medicina. Solo aprì gli occhi e sbattè le palpebre una o due volte.

"Ragazzino! No…!"

Ma il ragazzino in questione non riusciva nemmeno più a sentirlo, perso com'era nella sua disperazione. Agendo d'impulso, afferrò un'altra volta il braccio che già gli aveva strattonato prima e affondò la siringa in una delle sue tante vene azzurre, ben visibili sulla pelle pallida e il corpo ormai scheletrico. 

A quel punto Solo cominciò a tossire. Una tosse secca, violenta, che gli riempì la camicia di sangue. Il bambino, finito di vuotare la siringa, la gettò alla sua sinistra e alzò una mano in direzione dell'altro, quasi volesse aiutarlo. Ma non c'era nulla che potesse fare. L'aveva visto succedere troppe volte per nutrire delle false illusioni. Eppure… questo era Solo. Solo. Non poteva morire. Adesso… adesso che aveva preso l'antidoto, si sarebbe sentito meglio. Non poteva essere altrimenti! 

Quasi intuendo i suoi pensieri, l'altro ragazzo alzò lo sguardo febbricitante fino a posarlo su di lui, e lo fissò per qualche secondo, il respiro affannoso e talmente caldo da essere quasi visibile, anche nell'aria rovente della colonia. Poi voltò gli occhi verso le altre fiale. Il bambino non si mosse. Poteva lasciarlo…? Sarebbe stato ancora lì al suo ritorno, no…? Lentamente, si alzò dalla posizione accovacciata che non si era nemmeno accorto di avere assunto e raccolse le poche fiale rimaste, dirigendosi con passo malfermo verso il magazzino.

**********

__

Quando ti senti completamente solo

E il mondo ti ha voltato le spalle

Ti prego, dammi un momento

Per domare il tuo cuore così selvaggio 

**********

"Roa!"

Dentro non erano rimasti che cinque o sei sopravvissuti, compreso lui. Aspettando il ritorno di Terao e Noel, iniettò il vaccino agli altri tre e attese impazientemente gli altri all'ingresso principale. Ormai nessuno aveva più la forza o la volontà di portare fuori i cadaveri, e il pavimento era disseminato di corpi almeno quanto il vicolo sul retro. Chissà… forse in quel modo, nonostante l'odore e l'orrore che essi creavano, cercavano di sentirsi meno soli… cercavano di fingere di essere ancora in tanti, di essere riusciti a fermare l'epidemia, di avere ancora qualche speranza. Ma al momento il bambino non voleva vederli. Non voleva sapere cosa li aspettava. Continuò a fissare davanti a sé, senza voltarsi indietro, senza pensare ad altro che a quei pochi grammi di speranza che stringeva tra le mani. Una fiala. Non ne rimaneva abbastanza per tutti.

Noel arrivò poco dopo, e Terao non arrivò. Il bambino non si chiese perché. Non era certo la prima volta che succedeva. Provando un senso di nausea, si rese conto di essere contento di non essere stato costretto a scegliere tra i due, ringraziò la sua fortuna. Poi si mollò un ceffone per aver anche solo pensato una cosa del genere. Ma era troppo stanco per continuare a recriminare. Iniettò il vaccino a Noel e si precipitò il più velocemente possibile da Solo. 

Solo era immobile, steso contro il muro come una grottesca statuina di porcellana, sporca e spettinata per mancanza di cure. Il bambino si chinò di fronte a lui.

"Solo…?"

Per un lungo, lunghissimo momento l'altro non diede segni di vita. Poi aprì lentamente gli occhi, e il ragazzino riprese a respirare.

"Va meglio?"

La speranza del bambino era tanto lieve e fragile che il compagno si sentiva morire al solo pensiero di infrangerla. Ma quel bambino era forte. Anche se non se ne rendeva conto. E avrebbe superato tutto questo. L'aveva percepito nel momento stesso in cui l'aveva incontrato, che sarebbe sopravvissuto a tutti loro. E lui… lui aveva fatto ciò che doveva fare. Gli aveva insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva, gli era stato accanto fino a quel momento, e gli sarebbe stato accanto fino all'ultimo respiro che gli fosse stato concesso. Ma ormai non aveva più tempo.

"Ascolta, ragazzino…"

"Non chiamarmi ragazzino."

Solo sorrise. "…quello era un vaccino, ragazzino. Non un antidoto. Non può avere nessun effetto su chi ha già contratto il morbo, quindi prega perché gli altri non si fossero già ammalati prima di prenderlo." Una piccola pausa per prendere fiato. "Gliel'hai iniettato?"

Il bambino annuì, stanco. "Ne erano rimaste quattro. Terao è morto. Lae sta tossendo…"

"Quattro?"

Annuì di nuovo.

Solo lo fissò. Per un momento pensò di puntualizzare il fatto che, basandosi sui numeri a sua disposizione, poteva intuire facilmente ciò di cui il bambino non sembrava essersi accorto, e cioè che lui non si era iniettato il vaccino. Ma a che scopo, in fondo?

"…tu non vuoi morire."

Il compagno distolse lo sguardo e borbottò qualcosa a denti stretti. Solo credette di sentire la frase "Come dimostrato dalla mia collezione di tagli."

Il ragazzo lanciò una rapida occhiata ai polsi del bambino e scosse lentamente la testa. Non erano abbastanza profondi per essere davvero pericolosi. "Tu non vuoi morire."

Il bambino non replicò.

Solo ricominciò a tossire. Il ragazzino gli si gettò addosso e iniziò singhiozzare. Ma non pianse.

"TU non vuoi morire! Tu non _puoi_ morire! Solo…"

"Shhh." Il ragazzo prese ad accarezzargli la testa con quel poco di forza che gli rimaneva. Non molta, in effetti. Anche il dolore stava poco a poco recedendo, o forse era lui che non era più in grado di percepire la lenta distruzione del suo corpo. Ad ogni modo non aveva più importanza.

"Adesso ascoltami per un momento, ok?"

Il bambino non annuì. Solo sospirò. Non importava. Sapeva che lo aveva sentito.

"Se per quanto tu lo desideri, non riesci comunque a morire, deve esserci un motivo. Quando avevo cinque o sei anni ho tentato di uccidermi tante di quelle volte… ma non ci sono mai riuscito. Lo sai perché? …perché la verità è che non volevo davvero morire. Per quanto lo desiderassi, dentro di me sapevo che non era ancora giunto il mio momento. E ora so il perché."

Il bambino aveva ormai smesso di singhiozzare, ma continuava a tremare leggermente.

"…io dovevo incontrare te. So che è questo il motivo per cui sono rimasto in vita, perché adesso non provo alcuna paura o angoscia nell'andarmene… ho assolto il mio compito nell'universo!" Una risata. Debole, ma talmente famigliare che il ragazzino per poco non scoppiò in lacrime. "Suono saggio, vero? Ma è così. Bè… non sto dicendo che sono nato con il solo scopo d'incontrarti. Sono nato per me, accidenti! Ho vissuto la mia vita! …però sapevo che non avrei mai potuto lasciarla senza averti incontrato. Mi capisci?"

Il compagno annuì debolmente, la testa affondata tra le spalle di Solo.

"…tu non hai ancora incontrato la persona che ti permetterà di morire. Fino ad allora non riuscirai ad ucciderti, né potrai raggiungermi. Ma questo in fondo non importa." 

Un altro sorriso. Il bambino ebbe l'improvviso, incontrollabile impulso di alzare lo sguardo. Perché stava parlando come se stesse per morire…? Lui non sarebbe morto. Insomma… era Solo. Più forte di lui, più agile di lui, più veloce di lui, più saggio di lui… come poteva arrendersi a qualcosa a cui lui invece sembrava immune? Era assurdo!

"Io starò con te comunque. Avrei voluto restare con te per sempre… dico sul serio. Ma ormai non ho più quella immunità di cui godevo prima della tua venuta. Ormai ti ho incontrato! …e non me ne pento." Con uno sforzo immane, il ragazzo si rialzò fino alle spalle, sorreggendosi con i gomiti e l'aiuto del compagno. "Io sarò sempre con te. Fino a quando ne avrai bisogno. Perciò ti prego… non farti prendere dallo sconforto. E non pensare che il nostro incontro sia stato vano. Ogni persona che incontriamo nella nostra vita è importante. Ogni tappa del viaggio è fondamentale per raggiungere la meta. Perché lo spazio esiste. Non credi?" Un'altra risata, stavolta più febbricitante che amara. Il bambino gli mise una mano sulla fronte, senza aspettarsi nient'altro che un febbrone da quaranta gradi. Distrattamente, si chiese se Solo non avesse cominciato a vaneggiare. Non aveva capito molto, di quel suo discorso sconclusionato. Sarebbe stato meglio che si riposasse, invece… magari così si sarebbe sentito meglio…

Solo strofinò sollevato la fronte sulla sua mano, gelida in confronto alla sua pelle. 

"…forse, se ci incontreremo in un'altra vita, saremo entrambi persone diverse, e le nostre anime saranno pronte a restare amiche per sempre… forse ci siamo incontrati troppo presto. O forse era destino che ci incontrassimo ora, nient'altro che una delle tante prove prima di ottenere un briciolo di felicità… non lo so." Il suo tono era sconsolato, quasi come quello di un bambino che fa i capricci perché la madre gli ha portato via le caramelle. "…non lo so! Io non sono Dio, accidenti! Sono solo un bambino… sono un bambino anch'io!!"

Il compagno cercò disperatamente di bloccargli le mani, che cominciarono ad agitarsi nell'aria nel tentativo di colpirlo, la stanchezza di poco prima dimenticata all'approssimarsi del riposo eterno della morte. Alla fine, con un abbraccio stritolante, il bambino riuscì a bloccarlo, ma nello stesso momento il corpo dell'altro si rilassò di nuovo, e fu costretto a lasciarlo scivolare a terra, incapace di sostenere il suo peso.

"…scusa. Tu sei davvero forte, ragazzino. Molto più di me."

Il bambino sbuffò, ma era un misto fra un singhiozzo e un sospiro. "Perché sono ancora vivo? Cosa c'entra questo? Non è altro che un caso, a cui rimedierò presto, che lo voglia il destino di cui parli o no!"

Solo non reagì. "Tu supererai tutto questo. Più volte. E quando finirai davvero le forze, saprai comunque trovare il modo per ridarle a qualcuno che non avrebbe mai creduto di averne."

Il compagno lo fissò. Adesso anche le profezie? "Che cavolo stai dicendo, Solo?"

Solo sorrise. Ma non stava guardando lui. Il bambino si voltò. E la vide di nuovo. Silenziosa come tutte le ombre, si posò lentamente vicino al capo di Solo, e lo fissò dritto negli occhi. 

Gli occhi spalancati, lo sguardo diviso tra la sagoma scura di fronte a lui e il ragazzo alle sue ginocchia, il bambino sentì il panico risalire.

Ma Solo lo afferrò per una mano prima che potesse reagire.

**********

__

Lascia che sia quello che chiami

Se salti, fermerò la tua caduta

**********

"Sono contento di averti avuto come amico. Ti prometto che, se mai ci reincontreremo, non sarò più così debole. Non ti lascerò più da solo." Sorrise leggermente, gli occhi sul punto di chiudersi. "Tu hai la forza di cambiare il mondo, piccolo. Ma non quella di salvare te stesso. Non abbandonare il mondo, ragazzino. Perché il mondo in cambio ti darà qualcuno che non abbandonerà te." Un altro sorriso. "…non come ho fatto io…"

"Solo! Gli occhi! Apri gli occhi! Non lasciarmi da solo con quella cosa!"

La 'cosa' in questione continuò a fissarlo.

**********

__

Ti solleverò e voleremo insieme, via, nella notte

**********

"…mi dispiace, piccolo…"

**********

__

Se hai bisogno di crollare

Io posso riparare un cuore distrutto

Se hai bisogno di distruggere, distruggere e bruciare

**********

"…io sarò sempre con te…"

**********

__

Non sei solo

**********

"NO!"

**********

__

Non sei solo

**********

L'ombra continuò a fissarlo. Improvvisamente qualcosa gli offuscò lo sguardo, e in uno sbatter di palpebre lei scomparve. Ma qualcosa di umido gli stava scendendo sulla guancia. Si passò una mano sotto gli occhi. Lacrime…?

Stava piangendo?

**********

__

Lascia che sia quello che chiami

Se salti, fermerò la tua caduta

Ti solleverò e voleremo insieme, via, nella notte

**********

"Ehm…"

Il ragazzino si girò.

Davanti a lui c'erano due bambini più o meno della sua età. Uno aveva gli occhi azzurri e capelli biondi e sudici lunghi fino alle spalle, l'altro non aveva che pochi ciuffi neri che gli penzolavano sulla fronte a mò di bandana. Gli mancava un orecchio.

Li guardò senza parlare, cercando di venire a patti con la consapevolezza che Solo se n'era andato, che non l'avrebbe più toccato, che non gli avrebbe più parlato, che non avrebbe più fatto acrobazie per la gioia dei bambini. Che non si sarebbe più occupato di nessuno, e che lui non avrebbe più avuto amici. Chi erano quei bambini?

Uno di loro, quello biondo, notò distrattamente lui, gli porse delle noci. "E' da tre giorni che non si muove… non ha fame…?" 

Il bambino li fissò.

"Tre giorni…?"

I due annuirono. "Da quando…" iniziò nervosamente lui, ma si fermò subito, lanciando una rapida occhiata al corpo ormai in decomposizione accanto al ragazzino e girandosi immediatamente verso il compagno, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. "Non… non c'è più nessuno al magazzino. Noi siamo amici di Edith. Lei… lei ci ha detto di venire da te se… se Solo… se lui…" Cercò di finire il discorso, ma non ce la fece, e scoppiò in lacrime sconsolate.

Il bambino lo fissò. "Solo…?"

L'altro ragazzino singhiozzò una o due volte, ma cominciò coraggiosamente a parlare al posto dell'amico. "I poliziotti stanno cominciando a portare via i cadaveri, signore. Credo che l'epidemia stia finendo… e non… e non c'è più nessuno che…" Era troppo. Per la seconda volta in una questione di minuti, il bambino si trovò di fronte un ragazzino in lacrime, e non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare.

Voltò la testa. Mossa sbagliata. Ecco di fronte a lui il corpo morto di Solo, la sua fronte ormai fredda, gli occhi vitrei. Lo fissò per un minuto. E per un altro. E un altro ancora.

"Signore…?"

**********

__

Se hai bisogno di crollare

**********

"Come mi hai chiamato?"

I due ragazzini si lanciarono uno sguardo confuso. "Ehm…"

"Non chiamarmi così."

__

* "Che stai facendo, ragazzino?"

"Non chiamarmi ragazzino, Solo!!" *

Il biondino di prima aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse un'istante dopo, piantando lo sguardo a terra.

Il suo amico deglutì e si schiarì la voce.

"Come… come possiamo chiamarla, signore?"

**********

__

Io posso riparare un cuore distrutto

**********

Il bambino non distolse lo sguardo dal corpo dell'amico. Bisbigliando, come se stesse parlando in intimità con Solo, senza che nessun altro potesse prender parte alle sue confidenze, tantomeno quella maledetta ombra, sussurrò "…se Solo sarà sempre con me…"

*********

__

Se hai bisogno di distruggere, distruggere e bruciare

*********

"…allora saremo Duo."

**********

__

Non sei solo

**********

"…Duo…?"

Il bambino si alzò. Le gambe gli tremavano ancora, ma non sarebbe caduto. Solo non c'era più. Ora era suo il compito di badare a quei bambini. 

__

* "…tu non hai ancora incontrato la persona che ti permetterà di morire." *

"Allora… signor Duo?"

Il bambino scosse la testa. 

__

* "Io sarò sempre con te." *

"Duo. Solo Duo."

**********

__

Non sei solo

**********

"Ora andiamo a casa."

****

Fine

__

Note dell'autrice: Wheeee" ^^ L'ho finita! Non ci posso credere! Ho finito la mi prima fic!! Bene. Scusate per i vaneggiamenti filosofici di Solo, ma tenete conto che stava per morire, e quindi dovrebbe essere scusato (il che, tradotto, significa che non ho potuto resistere alla mia vena psicotica e ho semplicemente dovuto aggiungere un dialogo delirante a un certo punto ^^). Quanto al vaccino, so che Duo ogni tanto l'ha chiamato antidoto, ma questo è perché prima non sapeva che era un vaccino, e poi cercava di negare la realtà in ogni modo possibile, attaccandosi alla speranza che Solo potesse guarire.

A parte questo, i paragrafi sono andati assottigliandosi verso la fine. O_o Oh, bè… 

Allora? Com'è venuta? ^^ Reviews, please! (E siate comprensivi, vi prego! ^^; Sono più una disegnatrice che una scrittrice!)

**********************************************************************

__

"Sono pronto ad andare al creatore, ma che il creatore sia davvero pronto ad affrontare la grande fatica di incontrare me, è un'altra storia" Winston Churchill. 


End file.
